Partners
by Kindnesswins
Summary: The adjustments keep on coming as Sonny and Amanda navigate their new working arrangement.
1. Chapter 1

Opening the door Amanda smiles at the familiar smell of his cooking. She enters the apartment and sees him standing over the stove with Jesse standing on a chair. She can't help but laugh at how he seems to be having a serious discussion with her about the different spices and of course Jesse taking it just as serious.

"Hey you two that sure smells good" she says startling both of them.

Jesse smiles and carefully climbs down from the chair. She runs to Amanda giving her a hug.

"I made ravioli for you" she tells her proudly. Amanda leans down and picks her up.

"You did? All by yourself?" Amanda asks giving Sonny a smirk. He lifts and eyebrow at Jesse who is giggling.

"Uncle Sonny helped some" she finally says causing both the adults to start laughing.

Amanda puts Jesse down as she runs back over to the chair. "Be careful" Sonny tells her as he helps her back up. Amanda opens the fridge and grabs a water before sitting down at the table.

"Not that I mind but did you tell me you were coming over tonight?" She asks

"No, I just figured it has been a while since I've seen the girls" he tells her as he turns the burners off and helps Jesse down.

"I just told the sitter to take off, sorry guess I should have called" he explains.

Amanda gets up and walks over to the cabinets to grab plates.

"Don't be dumb. Anytime you want to cook us a meal you come right over" she smirks.

"Of course" he laughs

"Billie already asleep?" She asks as she sets the table.

He nods "yeah she ate and fell asleep about thirty minutes ago" he tells her.

She sighs. She didn't mean to be this late. Jesse should be asleep too but she knows that she was probably too excited to help Sonny cook and he is a push over when it comes to her.

After finishing her second helping Amanda leans back in the chair and just shakes her head looking over at Jesse who is about to fall asleep. Sonny follows her stare and laughs.

"I think its past someone's bedtime" he says causing Jesse to shake her head no.

"You want to go pick out a book for me to read" Amanda asks. Jesse nods and slides out of her chair. She walks back towards her room.

"Ten bucks she's out before the third page" Sonny laughs

"Twenty she's out before we even start" Amanda counters

Amanda stand and starts picking up the plates, Sonny starts to help but stops when she gives him a look and shakes her head no. "You cooked" she tells him and he playfully puts his hands up in surrender.

"Any progress on the financials?" Sonny asks

Amanda gives him a look "how did you…" she starts

"I heard Lindsay talking to Captain Benson about it" he responds

Amanda puts the last plate in the dishwasher "who's Lindsay" she asks

"She's another ADA in the office, we've been helping each other on a few of the cases since they like to overload us newbies" he explains

Amanda smiles trying not to let the disappointment show. She knows they aren't partners anymore but it still stings to think he is working along side someone else.

"I heard Kat is staying now" he mentions seemingly sensing her train of thought.

Amanda nods "Yeah, she's a good addition. I think Liv said we will be pulling some more detectives to help out on cases as well" she tells him

"That's good" he says not knowing if he's stating or asking

"Yeah" she says giving him a sad smile, she misses him.

He stands and walks over to the sofa grabbing his jacket before turning towards the door.

"I should probably get going, need to be up early" he tells her.

"Yeah, me too" she responds.

He grabs the door knob and turns towards her. "I know I might not get to since I made the choice but I miss ya" he tells her. He looks down little embarrassed by his omission.

Amanda smiles "You're allowed. I miss you too" she tells him.

They both stand there letting the silence and unspoken confessions consume them. He knows he needed to take his shot but he can't help question it every time he is around her. He wonders if he would have been just as happy to stay as a detective.

"Well anytime you want to come by…"Amanda starts not liking the growing silence.

"I'll bring the pasta" he laughs.

"Yes!" She laughs then looks up at him "but seriously you don't have to cook to come over" she tells him as she looks at him hoping he understands.

He smiles and nods "Goodnight 'Manda" he says before opening the door and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda leans back in her chair and sighs.

"Any luck" Fin asks as he sits down across from her at his desk.

"No, there is nothing in his financials that link him to the vic or Jones" she tells him as she shakes her head.

"I'm sure we'll find something, we know Jones was too dumb to do this on his own" he tells her.

She nods in agreement "Maybe, but I don't think he would be so direct with it either. He's too smart to just pay him directly" she tells him as she picks up a folder.

"You thinkin' he's filtered it" Fin asks

Amanda looks up from the file "exactly, it would make sense" she says looking from the folder to the computer screen. "and I think I just found it" Amanda says standing up and walking over to stand behind Fin, she leans down and opens the folder.

"He normally uses this car service, it bills out once a month on the exact same date but there are multiple payments to this other car service all in the last month" she explains.

Fin grabs the folder "how does that link them?" he asks

"Jones shows large deposits one day after each scheduled pickup and I bet when we check he is listed as an employee for them" she says.

"Who is Janice Hyde?" Fin asks

Amanda follows his attention to the piece of paper "oh thats part of his payroll, just an employee. Why?" She asks.

Fin doesn't answer instead shuffles through some of the paperwork on his desk. He picks up a document and reads through it then nodding. "She is also Jone's grandmother" Fin smirks.

"He's scattering it so it goes undetected" Amanda tells him.

Fin nods in agreement then looks up at Liv walking out of her office "you guys get something" she asks.

"I think so" Amanda tells

"Good you can come with me to the DA's office" she tells her.

Amanda walks into the conference room following behind Liv. She is surprised to not see Carisi at the table but instead a young blonde woman she hasn't met before. She doesn't seem to notice them until Captain Benson clears her throat. She looks up and stands closing the folder she had been so interested.

"You must be Captain Benson and Detective Rollins. I'm ADA Burton" she introduces herself.

Amanda gives her a small smile. She wants to ask if her first name is Lindsay but doesn't want to seem interested either. Benson nods and looks around the room.

"nice to meet you, will Counselor Carisi be joining us" she asks.

"Yes, he is just running a little late but should be here soon. If you want to start I can fill him in" she tells them.

"We can wait" Amanda says maybe a little to quickly judging by the look Liv gives her.

On cue Carisi opens the door and walks in and smiles at them then Counselor Burton. Amanda can see that he is stressed though. She sees the tension in his shoulders and slight redness by his hairline where he has been rubbing his temples in frustration. She smiles back not wanting to think too much about why she knows his tells so easily.

"I see you've met counselor Lindsay Burton" he says as he walks to the head of the table and opens his folder.

"We have" Benson tells him before walking over to the white board, she motions for Amanda to join.

Amanda just raises and eyebrow at him causing him to look back down at the folder. It's not fair to be mad at him and she's not mad, not really. Just unfairly hurt that he is working with someone thats not her.

Amanda joins Liv at the board and starts posting the different documents. Benson starts drawing the timelines. Amanda explains the connection between the car services and the grandmother. Both Carisi and Burton listen and take notes.

"It's definitely a link personally but I'm not sure how it goes along with the rape and murders" Burton states.

Amanda sighs "Well I'm sure its there and we will find it once we get the warrant" she says staring only at Carisi.

He nods "Ok…It may be enough" he says causing both Amanda and Benson to give him a disbelieving look. The silence is broken with the ring of Benson's phone, she answers it and holds up a hand letting them know to table this conversation.

Amanda walks towards him "Carisi you know with a warrant we will find that link. He already suspects we are looking at him. We are running out of time" she pleads

She notices Lindsay starts to lean closer to them "I'm not sure if we can…"

"What if there are other cases going back a few years now?" Benson interrupts Lindsay

Carisi looks over at her "that would definitely help, is that what you got?" He asks.

Benson holds up her phone "That was Kat, she found an annual Golf tournament and a construction company with payments linking the two" she explains

"Jones was an employee at both?" Carisi asks

"Yep and the final straw is the unsolved case a few years ago took place at one of the buildings that the construction crew was working on." She tells them.

"that enough" Amanda asks now looking at Lindsay

Carisi doesn't let her answer "Yeah it will be" he says walking towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda sits across from her desk as Liv reads over a folder. She looks down at her phone then back up at Liv.

"They are bringing him in now" Amanda tells her

Live closes the folder and places her glasses on top of it. She peeks around Amanda's shoulder and sees the elevator doors open with Fin, Kat and the suspect.

Fin puts him in interrogation as Kat meets them in the office.

"I'm need a shower" Kat tells them as she shakes her head.

"That bad" Amanda asks

"Worse, that guy is a real creep" Fin tells them as he enters the office.

Liv shakes her head in disgust "Well lets be sure to nail him. Fin your with me, Rollins let Carisi know we have him" she tells them walking towards the door.

"I already text him on the way" Fin says following behind her.

Kat walks over to Amanda "Sometimes don't you want to just…" she starts but hesitates to finish.

"Yeah all the time…and in this department you will see a lot of guys like that" Amanda tells her.

Kat shakes her head "I'll meet you in there I just need a minute" she tells her.

Amanda nods "go get a coffee or something" she suggests and Kat nods before walking away.

Amanda makes her way towards the interrogation room to watch. She notices Carisi coming off the elevator.

"You have him?" He asks

"Fin and Liv are with him now" she tells him.

He follows her and they stand behind the glass to watch. He nudges her shoulder as he hands her a coffee. She recognizes its from one of their favorite spots and smiles.

"This guy looks like a real winner" he says watching Liv and Fin question the suspect.

Amanda nods as she sips the coffee. She can't help but smile at the comfort she finds in something so simple. She looks up and notices the dark circle under his eyes and how he is rubbing his temple not taking his eyes off the interrogation.

"Hey" she tries to get his attention but he doesn't seem to hear her.

"Sonny" she tries again, this time he looks over

"You ok?" She asks gently placing her hand on his elbow he gives her a questioning look and then just shakes his head.

"I'm fine…I mean I'm tired. Being the new guy is basically sink or swim" he tells her with a laugh trying to lighten the mood. She doesn't really buy it though, she can tell he is exhausted. She squeezes his elbow before letting go.

"Come over for dinner?" She asks

He sighs "I wish I could but after we hopefully get this confession I will be at the office prepping" he tells her.

She presses her lips together and nods as her concern grows.

"Counselor Burton and I actually have a few to prep, I swear I think they want us to fail" he says looking back towards the glass.

Now her concern has shifted to something else, something less flattering.

"Late nights at the office huh" she says with some animosity in her tone.

Carisi looks over at her and smirks "really?" he asks

She doesn't look at him but makes a point to stare straight ahead.

"I'm just saying, late nights at the office working closely together…" she says not knowing why she is even going this far with her accusation.

"It's not like that" he states firmly

She turns to look at him and he raises his eyebrows in question.

"We have a confession yet?" Kat asks walking up behind them

Both look back at the glass, heat rising in both of their necks as they realize they have no idea. Amanda clears her throat "still working on him" she guesses.

Kat just nods stepping up beside them to watch. She smirks pretending she didn't see or hear the little exchange between the old partners.

It doesn't take long after Liv and Fin start letting the perp know exactly what evidence they have on him for him to request a lawyer. Liv sighs as she walks through the doorway.

"Well we didn't get much from him" she says

"Didn't think we would. His whole game is setting up other people to take the fall" Fin tells her as he closes the door.

Carisi nods and puts his hands in his pockets looking back through the glass.

"Yeah but the evidence you have will be pretty hard to deny in court. It will help though to turn Jones" Carisi tells her.

Liv shakes her head "no he can't get a deal not for what he has done" she tells him firmly.

Amanda takes a step towards her "maybe we won't have to cut him a deal, he's really not the sharpest tool in the shed" she smirks looking towards Carisi who nods in agreement.

"If he thinks that Davis has already turned on him…"Carisi starts

"He might just explain his side of things" Liv agrees she looks back to Fin and then Kat.

"Get Jones back in here before the lawyer shows up. We want him to see Davis seemingly giving him up" she tells them.

"Sure thing Capt" Kat says as her and Fin head towards the elevator.

Amanda walks back to her desk and sits down, taking another sip of her coffee. Carisi follows and pulls a chair up to sit next to her. He runs and hands over his face and sighs.

"I know you gotta prove yourself…but you won't do yourself any favors by running yourself into the ground" Amanda tells him. The sincerity in her tone catches him off guard. He sighs and leans back in the chair.

"I know" he responds.

He leans forward "maybe Saturday we can take the girls to the park" he suggests and she smiles "that's not really gonna result in you getting any rest" she laughs. He nods "maybe but it would definitely be good for morale" he tells her.

Olivia walks into the squad room catching their attention.

"Fin just called they are brining Jones up now. Carisi Rollins want to see if Davis needs a drink or something" Olivia suggests. They nod knowing exactly what she is wanting them to do.

"Ok, we will make sure Jones sees you guys" she tells them before turning and heading back into her office.


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda woke up feeling refreshed and excited for a couple days off. It was Saturday and the week had ended on a good note. It didn't take long to get Jones to flip on Davis and to their relief he did it without Carisi having to offer a deal. The trial hasn't started yet but she felt good about the evidence Carisi has going to trail.

She slowly makes her way into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee enjoying the calming silence of the morning before the girls get up. She's startled at the knock at the door and looks down at her appearance… still just in an oversized t-shirt she wonders if she has time to grab a robe. As another knock comes she decides to just open it before whoever it is wakes the girls. After looking through the peephole she just shakes her head and opens the door.

"A little early for the park Carisi" she teases stepping aside so he can enter the apartment.

"I know, I know but I couldn't sleep" he tells her walking in with two coffees in his hand. She notices him staring at her and raises an eyebrow at him.

"um…" he starts then clears his throat "here I got this for you" he tells her as a blush creeps up his neck. She just smiles and takes the coffee. She would be lying if she said she didn't like him noticing.

"Thank you…just give me a minute" she tells him as she sits the coffee down and heads to her bedroom to throw on a pair of shorts.

Sonny takes his coffee and walks over to "his" chair to sit down. He knows its not really his but he has never seen her sit in it and he always seems to end up there. Plus Jesse called it his once so in his mind that makes it official.

As she walks down the hallway she sees him in his chair fiddling with his coffee lid. She can't help but smile at how comfortable he seems in her home. She's not sure when everything became so easy with them but she finds peace in it.

"So why are you up so early" she asks as she grabs her coffee and sits down on the sofa.

He sighs "basically going over evidence in my head" he tells her with a shrug.

She nods and takes a sip of her coffee. "well today is a no work day remember" she smirks.

He laughs and stretches his legs out. She tilts her head looking at him, she likes seeing him out of his normal suit. He looks younger with less gel in his hair and dressed in a pair of dark jeans and t-shirt. She likes it.

"I know, that's why I just came over. Get my mind off of it all" he responds.

They both look up as they hear Jesse walk into the room "Uncle Sonny!" She exclaims walking straight over to him. He sits his coffee down and picks her up to hug her.

"Good morning Jesse" he says

"Excuse me…lets not forget about your momma" Amanda laughs

Jesse smiles and slides off of Sonny's lap. She runs over to her mom with her arms open wide "Good morning momma" she tells her with a little dramatic flare.

"Good morning baby girl" Amanda tells her as she scoops her up in a hug and kisses her.

"Are we going to the park" Jesse asks looking between the two adults.

"Yes, here in a little bit. We need to eat some breakfast and I need a shower" she tells her as a frown takes over her face.

Sonny laughs "how bout this…Jesse and me will make some breakfast while you shower" he tells them looking at Jesse to see if this will satisfy her. She nods in excitement.

"Sounds good to me" Amanda tells them as she reaches for her coffee and takes another sip.

"mom" Jesse whines

"Ok, ok I'm going" she laughs as she sits Jesse down and walks towards her room.

It wasn't five minutes after Amanda had jumped into the shower that he hears Billie crying. Sonny looks at his frying pan then Jesse beating the eggs in the bowl he just gave her.

"Keep working on those I'm gonna grab your sister" he instructs her.

"Ok" she agrees.

After grabbing Billie and changing her diaper he walks into the kitchen to see Jesse adding pepper to her mix. He shakes his head hoping there isn't much else she has decided to add while he was out of the room.

"Hey Billie look at your big sis making us breakfast" he says as he places her into the high chair.

"When your big you can help too" Jesse tells her causing Sonny to smile before grabbing Jesse's bowl and walking over to the stove.

Amanda walks into the kitchen causing Billie to squeal at her sight.

"Hi baby, did you decide to wake up" she asks walking over and giving her a kiss.

Sonny finishes cooking and they all sit down to eat. Amanda tries not to laugh at how quickly Jesse seems to be downing her eggs.

"Someone is excited for the park" Sonny comments and Amanda just laughs.

* * *

"Higher, push me higher" Jesse yells as Sonny pushes her in the swing.

"Any higher and you'll be flying with the birds" he teases

"That's high enough" Amanda tells her as she pushes Billie gently in the baby swing.

Jessie groans at her mother's warning. Sonny just laughs "like mother, like daughter" he jokes.

Amanda just gives him a unamused look. Billie starts to whine and Amanda stops her from swinging. She picks her up and walks towards the stroller "I'm going to take her to the bathroom to change her" she tells them. Sonny just nods and continues pushing Jesse.

"Ok, I want to go down the slide now" she tells him causing him to slow the swing down.

" alright, but be careful climbing up there" he tells her.

"I know" she says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah definitely a mini Rollins" he laughs to himself.

Sonny watches her carefully climb to the first platform then the second. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket at pulls it out. He sighs reading the text.

"Everything ok" Amanda asks as she walks up pushing the stroller.

"Yeah, just work" he tells her before sliding it back in his pocket.

"texting you on a Saturday" she asks

"I know, its just Ms. Hadid wants everything ready to go Monday morning now" he tells her as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Mommy watch me" Jesse yells from the top of the slide.

Amanda and Sonny turn their attention to a very excited Jesse waving her arms. Amanda waves giving her a green light to go down the slide. Sonny makes his way towards the end the bottom of the slide and catches her.

"You were so fast" Sonny says causing her grin to widen.

"I wanna go again" she says. Sonny sits her down letting her run back to the ladder.

He feels his phone vibrate again this time he sees its an incoming call. He looks over to Amanda who gives him a questioning look. She is now next to him and can see the screen.

"Lindsay's calling" Amanda states and he tilts his head towards her "Manda…" he starts.

"You should get it, might be important" she tells him.

Apart of her is disappointed when he does, walking away to talk to her. She keeps reminding herself it's not fair to be upset. It's his job now, but apart of her knows that's not all she is upset about. Jesse yells for her attention again and she gives her a smile encouraging her to go. She notices Jesse does a quick search when she gets to the bottom, undoubtedly looking for her Uncle Sonny.

"Momma, I'm hungry" Jesse says as she walks up and starts playing with Billie in the stroller.

"Ok, we'll get some lunch" she tells her as she looks around until she spots him making his way back over to them.

"Pizza! Can we get pizza" she asks looking at her mom then to Sonny.

"Umm…" Sonny looks to Amanda with a guilty expression.

"I think Uncle Sonny has to go back to work, but we can still go" she tells Jesse trying to make it still sound appealing.

Jesse's brows furrow and she looks towards Sonny "but today was park day" she says to Sonny making him look even more guilty. Amanda sighs and bends down to her level.

"and we had a park day but now he needs to go to work…how about after pizza we go home and you can pick out a movie for us to watch" she tries to bargain.

Jesse nods with excitement. Sonny looks at Amanda as she stands back up.

"I wouldn't go if didn't really have to" he tells her. Amanda just shrugs trying to play it off like she's not concerned about it.

"It's fine, tell Lindsay we say hi" she tries to sound sincere.

He sighs "its a group of us meeting to go over everything" he explains. She looks at him and they both just stare at each other.

"Tell them all hi then" she teases trying to lighten the mood.

He smirks then leans down to Jesse "I'll see you later though, ok?" He tells her as he playfully tickles her.

"Yeah ok" she sighs. He stands and shakes his head "so dramatic" he laughs looking over at Amanda who gives him a smirk.

"Manda" he starts

"Better get to work counselor" she interrupts him.

He nods then gives them a quick wave before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda sighs as she pulls her hair up into a ponytail then sits down at her desk. She starts looking through the folders on her desk then scanning her computer screen. Fin walks in and sits down across from her.

"Seriously I'm too old for days like this…I think next time I see Carisi I'm gonna kick his ass for leaving us so short staffed" he complains.

Amanda can't help but laugh. How many times she's had that same thought she can't say but knows its been many and for a labyrinth of reasons. She looks back towards Liv's office and then to Fin.

"She said we would be getting some help soon" she offers up and Fin just nods

"Believe it when I see it" he says

Kat walks out of the office and towards them. She nods to Fin.

"Captain wants us to go question the cab driver for the Rodriguez case" she tells him.

He sighs and makes a show of standing up from his chair causing both Amanda and Kat to roll their eyes.

"and what are you gonna be doing?" he questions Amanda

"I think Liv and I are going to check out the Tattoo parlor for the Dennison case" she tells him holding up a folder. He just waves his hands at her and starts towards the elevator.

Liv walks out of her office staring at her phone, she stops at Amanda's desk. Amanda looks up at her and waits. After a few minutes she becomes impatient.

"Captain" she says trying to get her attention.

Liv looks up from her phone and takes off her glasses.

"Sorry just reading our newest member's background information" she tells her causing Amanda to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Newest member?" She asks

"Well borrowed, he's only with us temporarily" she explains

Amanda nods "when does he start?" She asks

"Well, today actually. Apparently he is on his way here. I thought you could take him with you to the tattoo parlor" she tells her.

"Sure" she responds.

Amanda didn't have much time for introductions when Detective Morales arrived. They said hello and headed towards the elevator. She did learn he hasn't been a detective that long and wasn't too familiar with SVU. Which didn't surprise her since they don't receive too many experienced SVU detectives on loan.

"So I've been reading the case files. Are we thinking one of the tattoo artists are involved? Because I worked a case last year and there is some crazy things that go on after-hours in some of those places" Detective Morales tells her. He shifts in his seat and tugs at his seatbelt.

Amanda looks over at him then back to the road. She can tell he is eager, kind of reminds her of herself when she first started SVU.

"Honestly not sure, we just want to feel them out. See if they remember her?" She says

"Don't we have surveillance showing her going into the building?" he asks

"Yeah but they don't know that. Sometimes what they don't come forward with tells us a lot more then what they do tell us" she explains and he just nods.

Once they get there Amanda gently tells him to let her take the lead. He agrees and follows her into the tattoo parlor. Surprisingly the artists are really cooperative and even offer up their own surveillance video. Even Liv seems shocked to see them walking back through the elevators.

"Wow that was quick" she looks at them confused

Amanda nods "I know. They not only confessed to seeing her but gave us the surveillance video. Morales was just about to go see if we have anything" she says handing him the usb. He nods and walks towards the desk that Liv had given him before he left.

"doubt there is much there" Liv states

"Yeah, it was too easy" Amanda agrees

Amanda walks over to her desk and notices a coffee sitting there. She looks around then to Liv.

"Is he…"she starts

"Left about five minutes ago" Liv responds with a smile.

Amanda nods and takes a drink before walking over towards Morales to look over the video.

"got anything?" she asks and he just shakes his head.

"No, I mean she is obviously there but nothing that seems out of the ordinary" he answers

"Yeah I figured they wouldn't have offered it up if it did have something" she tells him before walking back towards her desk.

"You guys get coffee delivered at SVU, huh?" Morales teases

Amanda smiles then sits down and opens her laptop "something like that" she responds.

The frustration of the day had taken its toll on Amanda and she was thankful it was time to go home. Stepping off the elevator she hears her phone ding and smiles at the text.

_"Quick drink before home?" _

_"__Sure, I'll call the sitter" _she replies back

She's exhausted and knows she should just go home and get some rest but it's been over a week and she would be lying if she said she didn't miss him.

He was easy to spot, sitting at the end of the bar still dressed in his three piece suit. She smiles as she walks up and notices he's already ordered her a beer.

"Hey" she says as she slides onto the stool and takes a sip of the beer.

"That didn't take long" he responds

"I was walking out of the elevator when you text" she explains and he nods taking another sip of his beer.

"How's the cases going?" He asks

She sighs "not sure about the one Fin and Kat are working but me and Morales have hit another dead end" she tells him

"Morales?" He asks shifting in his seat to better face her.

"New guy…well temporarily I guess" she tells him shrugging her shoulders.

"Where is he from? Has he been on the job long? Is he partnered with you?" Sonny questions in a rapid fashion causing Amanda to put her beer down and give him a questioning look.

"Easy there counselor" she laughs

He lets out a sigh and leans back grabbing his beer to take another drink.

"Sorry, habit of the job I guess" he tries to play it off like he wasn't about to have a meltdown.

She nods "Honestly I don't know much besides he's new to being a detective. He is eager, ready to go in head first but I think thats no different then any of us at the beginning" she smiles trying to ease the tension she sees in his posture.

"That can get ya hurt though if you don't keep it reeled in" he tries to sound nonchalant but she can tell he is now worried about her.

"It can but like I said he is just temporary" she tells him.

"You wanna another" he asks pointing towards her empty glass and she shakes her head no.

"Sadly I have an early morning and would like to see the girls before bedtime" she tells him and he nods in understanding.

As thy exit the bar he tells her to tell the girls hi from him. She nods and gives him a quick wave before walking back down the street to her car. She stops halfway and turns back towards him.

"Hey Carisi" she yells and is surprised to see him still standing there looking in her direction.

"Yeah" he yells back

"Thanks for the coffee today…and the beer" she smiles and he nods

"Anytime Rollins" he tells her before turning and walking the other way.


	6. Chapter 6

Amanda walks into the living room and sees him in his chair looking through one of Jesse's books she had left on the floor. She walks towards the sofa sitting down then leaning forward and grabbing a slice of pizza from the open box.

"They out?" He asks not looking up from the book.

"Yeah, Billie was pretty fussy though" she tells him before taking a bite.

He looks up and places the book down on the end table. "Is she teething you think?" He asks.

Amanda nods "Yeah, poor girl" she tells him.

Sonny stands up and grabs the empty pizza box. He takes it and sits on the kitchen counter before grabbing a couple beers out of the fridge. He hands her one as he sits down next to her on the sofa.

"How is your new partner working out?" He tries to casually ask before taking a sip of his beer.

She smirks at him and ponders how to answer his obviously a bait of a question. She thinks about teasing him but decides against it since she wasn't exactly any different with him and Lindsay's working partnership.

"He's been catching on pretty quick the last few weeks" she tells him.

She sees his face fall before looking away from her. He is all of a sudden very interested in the bottle's label.

"But I think he is ready to get back to his precinct" she tells him and is relieved to see him smile.

"He doesn't like SVU?" Sonny asks

"I think he just misses his squad. I don't think he knows how to take Fin just yet" she tells him causing them both to laugh.

She takes another sip of her beer and pulls her legs up and shifts to face him.

"Is it getting any better at your office? Are you swimming yet?" She asks

He laughs almost choking on the beer. "Well I'm not drowning just yet but swimming not so much" he tells her.

"Swimming with floaties?" She jokes

"ha, exactly" he tells her

"Lindsay still helping you though?" she asks.

Now it was her turn to focus on her bottle's label. She picks at it and starts to tear it off slowly. After a moment of silence she gets the nerve to look up. Curious why he hasn't answered her. She takes a breath when she sees him staring at her with that look he gets sometimes. One she has only seen him give her.

"She's not my partner" he says finally breaking the silence.

Amanda doesn't say anything just looks at him and nods.

"Manda you know…"he starts before being interrupted by Billie's crying.

Amanda gives him a sad smile "I'll be right back" she tells him as she places a hand on his shoulder before walking down the hallway.

After about twenty minutes Sonny decides to check in on them. He leans against the door frame and smiles as he watches Amanda rocking Billie. She his humming and staring down at her. He sees when she notices his presence. She slowly looks up at him.

"She's definitely teething" she tells him before looking back down at Billie.

"Do you need anything?" He asks and she just smiles

"No, she just wants to be held" she tells him

He nods "Ok, well I will let you guys be…I'll let myself out" he tells them before taking a step forward and grabbing one of Billies little hands.

"Hope you feel better kiddo" he whispers before walking towards the door.

"Sonny" Amanda says getting his attention. He turns around and looks at her.

"Morales…he's not my partner" she tells him. He doesn't say anything but she can tell he understands or at last hope he does. He smiles before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny exits the elevator and scans the room looking for anyone from his old squad. He quirks an eyebrow when he sees Rollins, Fin, Kat and Morales all huddled around a table talking. He looks down at the coffee in his and tries to wipe off the rain drops that have collected on the lid. As he gets closer he sees a coffee in Amanda's hand and can't help but notice the same looking cup in the hand of Detective Morales. Walking up he drops it in the trashcan before anyone notices him.

"You guys look busy" he teases walking up to them.

They all turn and look at him.

"Yeah these kids here are trying to explain some stupid game they all play" Fin tell him as he shakes his head.

"We don't play it, we just know about it" Kat defends herself.

Amanda laughs "come on old man, we don't play it" she teases

Fin gives her a dirty look "I ain't calling you a kid" he jabs back causing her to shoot a glare at him.

Sonny awkwardly shifts, Amanda can tell he feels out of place. Before he would have been part of the conversation even teasing Fin with her.

"It's Marry, Kill, Do" Kat tells Sonny.

"Yeah you get three people and you choose one to marry, one to kill and one to.." Morales starts explaining.

Sonny puts his hand up "yeah I think I got it" he tells him.

"Fin wasn't exactly playing by the rules though, he just killed everyone" Amanda laughs.

"Safer that way…these dummies started naming coworkers" Fin smarts off.

Carisi shakes his head "yeah no thank you" he tells them.

"Rollins was up with the rookie that helped us yesterday, Morales and you Carisi" Kat says with a smirk. Amanda turns towards her knowing good and well that they hadn't finished the list for her. Kat gives her a grin. Sonny looks at Amanda but quickly looks away, he walks towards the whiteboard they have setup obviously trying to change the subject.

"So the reason I stopped by was to see how things were going with the case but obviously thats not on the agenda today" he says looking at the board then back to them.

"Sadly the game is part of it" Amanda tells him.

He quickly turns around with a look of confusion.

"Wait, you tellin' me they are playing marry, kill do and taking it literally?" He asks.

Morales stands up and walks towards the board. "Not exactly, they've changed it up some. The choices differ but seem to be space monkey, rape or kill in the extreme challenges like in our case" he explains.

"Space monkey?" Carisi questions.

"It's basically the choking game" Amanda tells him and he nods "yeah I've heard of that" he responds.

"So glad my kid is grown" Fin says and Sonny notices Amanda's expression change. He walks towards her.

"The girls are smart" he says quietly and she nods but he can tell she's still worried.

"Are there any leads?" Carisi asks.

"Not yet, unfortunately it doesn't seem to be linked to one particular school or group of kids" Kat tells him.

"So we are going after kids here?" Carisi sighs as he runs one of his hands down his face.

"Seems that way" Kat responds.

"Damn" is all he says before looking back towards the whiteboard. He turns back around and walks towards the end of the table. "Well let me know when you get something, with the kids involved we have a lot of people interested in this case" he tells them.

Fin rolls his eyes "the dark side" he smarts off. Carisi just shakes his head "just let me know…please" he responds.

"We will keep you updated" Amanda tells him. He nods and heads back towards the elevator.

Amanda starts walking back towards her desk as Kat follows.

"So you never did answer" Kat teases and Amanda gives her a dirty look.

"I'm thinking Fin had the right idea" Amanda tells her.

"Kill 'em all huh" Kat quips back.

"No, you're all dummies" Amanda tells her with a smirk.

"Sure" Kat sing songs as she walks over to her desk.

Amanda just shakes her head, she stops when she notices the trash can. She sees a coffee cup from her favorite place but she didn't stop today. She walks over to it and picks it up and is confused by the full warm cup of coffee. She turns it and sees _Rollins _written on it. She looks back up towards the elevator and sees that he is already gone. She's not sure why but she feels her heart drop and when she sees Morales drop his empty cup in the trash she feels sick.

It had been a long week but Amanda was glad they were able to close the case. It was never a good feeling working their cases but with kids it always seemed worse. She can't help but just stare at the whiteboard that had all their notes and timelines written on it.

"Seems so pointless doesn't it" he asks.

She sighs. She doesn't look at him just stares at the notes. She's not really reading them just thinking.

"Just kids trying to fit in" he continues.

She turns around and sees Morales staring at the board with her. She nods and takes an eraser to start wiping it all away.

"I don't think I will ever understand it" Amanda tells him.

"I know it must be hard with kids" he tells her and she just gives him a questioning look.

"Well, obviously I don't know how you're feeling but I have a little brother and sister. Our father isn't really in the picture so it's my job ya know to make sure they don't end up on a whiteboard" he explains.

She didn't know that, it explains some things about him she thinks. She knows there isn't much she can say, that the worry will never go away. She just nods and he gives her a shrug before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"The best we can is all we can do" he tells her and she laughs at that.

"Such a philosopher" she teases and he just grins. She notices Sonny behind him walking out of Liv's office. He looks up at her and then back down. He doesn't say anything just walks towards the elevator. She's not exactly sure what this is between them but knows she wants to fix it.

She starts walking towards him "Hey Counselor heading back to the office?" She asks trying to get him to wait up for her. He doesn't slow down much though so she picks up her pace.

"Yeah, gotta let the boss know the good news" he sarcastically answers.

"I know this one was tough, trust me I feel it" she tells him and the crack in her voice has him slowing down. He gives her a sympathetic look "I know you do" he tells her.

He hits the elevator button and lets out a breath. "Such a stupid game" he mumbles to himself before stepping into the elevator.

"Yeah it is…" she says as he looks up at her then leans forward to hit the floor button.

"Just so you know…I wouldn't kill ya" she tells him. She's not sure why she said it but she knows she wanted him to know. She needs him to know.

After a second of what she assumes catching up he looks at her and grins "good to know" he responds as the doors close.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amanda looks down at her watch and sighs. She stretches her arms out and shifts to stretch her back for some relief.

"Your awful restless" Morales teases her. She gives him a dirty look.

"I hate this part" she tells him. He laughs.

"Yeah, I don't take you as a person with patience" he tells her.

"You don't know me" she tells him and he puts his hands up in defense.

"ok ok…I didn't mean" he starts but stops talking when he sees a car pull up to the building they are sitting on. Amanda grabs the camera and starts snapping photos.

"You think this will be enough evidence for your Counselor" Morales asks but doesn't have the never to look in her direction.

"He's not my anything" she snaps back and instantly feels guilty. She's not sure why she said it because she knows its not completely true. If anything he is her friend, her partner even now. She hates that she acts this way when someone finds her soft spots.

"Either way, why does that office have such a problem with putting criminals behind bars" Morales asks.

Amanda sits her camera down and turns towards him. "Carisi was one of us, he is on our side. You better not forget that" she tells him trying to keep her voice down. The last thing they need to do is cause a scene and blow their cover.

Morales doesn't respond just looks back towards the suspect and nods. "Looks like he is getting something from the trunk" he tell her.

Amanda watches the man pull a bag out and was able to capture them open it exposing the money before exchanging with another bag.

"That will get us a warrant" she smiles looking down at shot she just took.

She calls Liv and tells her what they have snapping a photo with her phone and sending it to her. Liv tells her she will get the warrant then send Fin and Kat to his place.

"So we can pick him up?" Morales asks. Amanda shakes her head.

"Not yet, we need to wait on Captain's orders. She wants to secure the warrant first" Amanda tells him.

"But the other guy is going to leave, we could get them both" he tells her. Amanda nods, she too would like to get them all but knows they need to go by protocol on this case.

"We have to get that warrant, that way he can't have someone destroy any evidence" Amanda explains.

After what feels like hours Amanda sees a text come through and smiles. Before she has time to respond she hears the door open.

"Morales what the hell are you doing" she asks as loud and quietly as possible. But he doesn't seem to hear her or worse is ignoring her.

"Morales! That wasn't the go ahead text" she tries again but now he is halfway in the street walking towards the car. She quickly gets out of the car and pulls her gun trying to catch up.

"Morales, stop" she tells him but he just shakes his head "they are both still here, we can get them" he tells her.

"The text wasn't from Captain" she tells him again and he stops and turns towards her "What?" He asks confused. She doesn't have time to respond when she sees that they have caught the two suspect's attention.

"Cops" yells one to the other before they pull their guns and start shooting trying to get back in the car. Amanda grabs Morales pulling him behind a nearby car. She makes her way around the other side of the car and fires off a couple shots before they get in the car. Morales stands up and shoots towards the car. Amanda stands and tries to yell for them to stop but out of nowhere another car comes around the corner and accelerates. She jumps out of the way landing hard on the sidewalk.

"Rollins! You ok?" Morales asks making his way to her. He looks up to make sure they are covered but sees both cars have disappeared. He leans back down towards her. "Rollins, hey Rollins look at me" he tells her as he sees the blood. "Shit! Where are you hit" he asks trying to open her coat.

"I'm fine. I just hit my head on the concrete" she tells him. She tries to stand but falls back towards the ground. "Stop, stay here. I'm going to call for a bus" he tells her. He doesn't hear her protests as he runs back towards the car to grab a first aid kit.

Liv walks towards waiting room and finds Morales sitting fiddling with a magazine she's sure he isn't reading. She notices Fin and Kat walk up, and Kat sits next to him.

"How is she?" Kat asks. Morales looks towards the Captain not sure how to answer as he hasn't moved from his seat since they got there. Liv sighs, she hasn't got the whole story but knows enough to be mad at their newest member.

"She will be fine. She has a concussion but won't need stitches. She should be able to go home soon" Liv tells them. Fin motions for Liv to follow him.

As they get out of earshot, Fin looks at her and raises his eyebrows.

"Capt, what the hell happened out there?" He asks trying to keep his voice down. Liv just shakes her head.

"Honestly, I'm not completely sure but trust me I will find out" she tells him letting out a sigh. She then looks down at her phone were a text just came through.

"We have the warrant" she almost laughs and Fin just shakes his head in disbelief"

"You and Kat go" she tells him

"On it" he tells her

"and Fin…with backup" she adds and he nods in understanding.

Fin starts towards Kat and Morales when he sees him bursting down the hallway. He moves towards him trying to get his attention.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" Carisi asks practically running into the waiting area "and what the hell happened?" He almost yells.

Morales stands up "Counselor, it was a miscommunication" he starts to explain causing Olivia to raise her eyebrows in confusion and make her way towards them.

Carisi stops in his tracks and looks at him confused. "A miscommunication, what the hell does that mean?" He asks taking a step towards him. Morales puts his hand up.

"Hey, calm down she's going to be ok" Morales tells him which only in turn causes him to get more upset.

"Calm down? You better hope she's ok because if she's not…" Carisi is now yelling as he grabs him by his jacket and shoving Morals back towards the wall. Fin quickly steps between them "ok, ok lets not get kicked out of here" Fin tells them.

Olivia walks towards them "Fin's right, that's enough" she tells them in no uncertain terms. Carisi looks at her and nods in understanding before taking a step back and running his hands through his hair.

"Morales maybe you should go back to the station and finish filling out your report. Fin..Kat..we have the warrant so go use it" she instructs them and they just nod and heads towards the elevator.

Once they all walk away Carisi raises his hands up in question "Liv, what happened?" He asks again hoping for a better answer. She just shakes her head. "I'm not entirely sure, he thought they had the warrant and started towards the suspects" she starts.

"Why would he think that" he asks

"I'm not sure" she tells him.

"I knew something like this would happen. He is dangerous" Carisi tells her as he starts pacing.

"Carisi she's going to be ok. I'm sure she could use a ride home after they are done with everything" Liv tells him.

"Ok, yeah I can do that" he tells her as a nurse comes out letting them know she is being released.

"Go Carisi, take your partner home" she tells him giving him an understanding smile. He nods mouthing thank you as he follows the nurse to Amanda's room.


	9. Chapter 9

Entering the apartment Carisi walks towards the kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it with water. Amanda thanks the sitter and locks the door as she closes the apartment door. She doesn't ask, he doesn't say but they both know he won't be going home tonight. He's too worried and she's in no shape to argue.

"Here, the nurse said to drink lots of water" he tells her as he hands her the glass. She nods and takes a sip before sitting it on the counter. Before he can protest she grabs his arm and gently squeezes.

"I just want to check on the girls. I promise when I get back I will drink the whole glass" she tells him. He sighs and she can see the light hearted comment did little to ease his worry.

"Carisi, I'm fine. I promise." She tells as she steps closer trying to get him to look up at her. She succeeds and when she locks eyes with him she smiles trying to make him do the same. He gives her a small smile and nods.

"I know, its just I wish you were never in that position….If I was still your.." He starts but she slowly shakes her head.

"No, you can't do that. It's not your fault" she tells him and this time she takes a step back. Where there was worry now seems to be dripping in anger.

"Well maybe not completely but it is definitely his…I could kill him" he tells her before walking towards the refrigerator and taking out a beer.

"Who do you want to kill? She asks confused.

"Morales…why the hell would he approach them like that especially without a warrant?" He asks and grimaces after seeing Amanda looks down the hallway. She waits a minute to see if his outburst woke anyone up.

"He thought we had one, we were waiting on it" she tries to explain

"So what gave him the idea that you got it?" He asks trying to understand what happened. He is flustered mainly because he knows this wouldn't have happened if he would have been with her.

"A text came in and he thought it was from the Captain giving us the go ahead" she explains before grabbing the glass of water. She takes a sip and watches him look at her like she has two heads. She sighs when she sees the realization come across his face.

"It's not your fault" she tells him before he can even say it aloud.

"My text? The text about the glow in the dark stars for Jesse? That's what almost go you killed?" His voice cracks on the last part and her heart drops when he pulls away from her reach.

"Sonny, he shouldn't have assumed. It could have been from anyone. Fin, The sitter.." She tries to tell him but he just keeps backing away.

"but It was from me" he tells her and the look of horror on his face terrifies her. He can't blame himself for this he must know that. She wants to fight him on this but she's not sure she has it in her. Her head is killing her and what energy she has left she really just wants to use to check on her girls.

"We are going to talk about this but I need to check on the girls first" she tells him. He doesn't look at her just goes and sits in his chair.

Seeing the girls soundly asleep with no earthly idea of what their mother has been through tonight allows her to let out a sigh of relief. She leans her head against the doorframe and just watches them sleep. After a while she feels her body start to ache and her eyes are getting harder and harder to keep open. She makes her way back into the living room and finds him leaned back in his chair. His head is tilted back and he is staring at the ceiling, she would have thought he was sleeping if she didn't hear him sniffle. He hasn't noticed her yet and she questions if she wants him to as she finds herself afraid of how to handle all of this right now. The pain wins though and she makes her way over to the glass of water and pulls out her bottle of pain medicine they had given her.

"You hurting?" He asks

She shrugs "some, I think the good meds are wearing off" she jokes. He just nods.

"Look Carisi you really need to know.." She starts but he holds up a hand and shakes his head.

"Lets just table this for now ok? Rollins you really need to get your rest" he tells her and she nods in agreement before walking over to the hall closet to pull out a blanket. She tosses it to him before retreating to her room and walking back out with an extra pillow.

"Do you need anything else?" She asks and he just shakes his head with a small laugh escaping him. "I think I should be asking you that" he tells her and she just smiles before heading back to her room.

She slowly opens her eyes and groans at the intense pain that overtakes her whole body. She taps her phone trying to get it to wake up enough to tell her what ungodly hour it must be. She almost knocks it off the night stand before the ugly 2:35 am shows up at her request. She pushes herself to sit up and almost yells in frustration at how much energy it takes her to do so. Just as she is about to move her legs over the side of the bed she hears something move. She quickly, too quickly for her body's liking swings her head around towards the corner of her room. It takes a moment but when her eyes adjust she can't help but smile. He must have moved his chair into her room after she fell asleep. She shakes her head at how uncomfortable he looks stretched out, half off the chair with his head leaned into the side.

"How are you even sleeping" she whispers to herself

"Not very well" his answer startles her. She shifts a bit to lean against the headboard.

"I don't need a babysitter you know…plus it's kind of creepy" she teases him but he just shifts in the chair.

"There is some more pills and a glass of water on your nightstand" he informs her before closing his eyes again. She doesn't grab them right away but instead just watches him. She takes a breath and closes her eyes trying to keep the tears from escaping. She shifts and groans as the pain makes its presence known once again. Leaning over she grabs the glass of water and pills. After swallowing them she sits it back down then looks over towards his direction.

"I'm not sure I've said it but thank you Sonny. I'm not sure what I would do without you" she tells him.

She watches him as he shifts again but seems to be fast asleep now. She just shakes her head and slides back down on the bed. This time she turns on her side so she can see him. It's been a rough night but she can't help but feel lucky. Her whole world is in this small apartment, safe and sound.


End file.
